


maze of dreams

by PiousMage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Letters, Never Have I Ever, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiousMage/pseuds/PiousMage
Summary: When they were kids, Hilda offered Marianne her first kiss.Five years later, Marianne accepted.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	1. Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> this is my penance for the hildamari sadstuck fic i did. this fic is marked as Explicit, of course, but all the Explicit action is confined to the final chapter. so you can either come here for the cute fluff in the first two chapters, skip to the action, or read the whole dang thing. it's your world, babey

“Okay, so, Claude told me about this game,” Hilda said, holding up three fingers. “It’s called Never Have I Ever!”

The three other attendees of Hilda’s hastily planned sleepover did little other than look at her. Lysithea clutched her pillow tightly with both hands, resting her chin on top of it. Leonie simply leaned back against Hilda’s bed. Marianne looked down, at her own hands, before finally looking up at Hilda.

“Come on, you guys,” Hilda prompted, “you have to put three fingers up too!”

The girls obliged, although Leonie was the only one who actually asked the question that was on everyone’s mind. “Hilda, are you going to explain the rest of this game to us?”

“Oh, right!” Hilda replied, having genuinely forgotten that she would have to do such a thing. “So, Claude explained it to me like this. We all go in a circle, and when it’s your turn, you have to say, ‘never have I ever,’ and then say something you’ve never done before!”

“Is that it?” Lysithea asked, her three fingers curled around the edge of her pillow for the moment.

Hilda paused to think. Was that it? There must have been something else. “Oh! So, if you’ve done a thing a person said that they’ve never done before, you have to put a finger down! The winner is whoever the last person holding a finger up is.”

Leonie scratched the back of her neck with her three raised fingers. “Can you give an example or something? I’m a bit confused, still.”

“So, like,” Hilda began, “we might as well just start. You’ll get it as you go, don’t worry! I’ll go first.” She ignored the looks of exasperation that Lysithea and Leonie shot her, mainly because she didn’t even see them as she looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. “Never have I ever,” she trailed off, looking around the room, her eyes falling upon Leonie, “been hunting!”

With a groan, Leonie put a finger down. “That’s not fair. You picked something you know I do all the time!” She paused, something flickering in her eyes. “Or maybe that’s the point. Did I do that right, by the way?”

“Yeah!” Hilda affirmed, turning to the other two, “I don’t think these two have been hunting, so they’ll keep their fingers up.”

“I’ll go next,” Lysithea declared, adjusting herself to sit up a bit straighter, although she still clutched her pillow tightly. “Never have I ever ridden a horse.”

At that, Leonie groaned yet again, her index finger the only finger she still held up. Marianne quietly curled one of her fingers inward, allowing two to still be raised. Hilda scratched her chin.

“I guess my brother _has_ taken me riding a couple of times,” she conceded, putting her ring finger down.

Marianne, sitting across from Hilda, was next. She looked at her two fingers, looked at the bracelet she was wearing, looked down, looked at Hilda, and then closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall she was sitting against. “Never have I ever fallen asleep in lecture,” she said quietly, a smile barely making itself visible on her face.

“For crying out loud, Marianne, it only happened _once_!” Hilda said indignantly, lowering her middle finger. Lysithea and Leonie giggled in response, a bit surprised that Marianne was able to rib Hilda so good-naturedly.

Leonie was next. She ran her other hand through her hair and proudly declared, “Never have I ever kissed anyone.”

"Ugh!” Hilda exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. When she finally pulled them away and saw that no one else had lowered a finger, she was shocked. “Really? I’m the only one here who’s had her first kiss?”

“Who…was it?” Lysithea asked, her slight lean forward giving away how genuinely curious she was about it.

“I mean, it was Claude,” Hilda said, waving a hand around, “but it’s not like we’re a thing or anything.” There was a pause. “What’s _more_ important is that none of you have had your rite of passage yet!”

“Hilda,” Leonie said, “I think we all had our real rite of passage at the Red Canyon.”

“That’s just killing bad guys! I’m talking about _kissing_ people you _like_! One of those things is a way bigger deal than the other!”

The three other girls simply stared at Hilda for a few seconds.

“Well, if Hilda’s out, it’s my turn next,” Lysithea said, breaking the silence. “Never have I ever,” she paused here as she racked her brain for something she’s never done that either Leonie or Marianne would have done, “had coffee.”

Leonie threw up her hands. “It helps in the mornings sometimes!”

Hilda shushed her. “Well, looks like it’s just Marianne and Lysithea, now.”

Marianne curled up, wrapping her hands around her legs, although she still held her two fingers up. “Never have I ever,” she looked at Lysithea, trying to think of something Lysithea would do that she hadn’t done, “eaten an entire cake by myself?” Her inflection changed as she finished her thought, as if she was genuinely asking Lysithea if she had eaten an entire cake by herself.

Slowly, while gritting her teeth, Lysithea lowered her middle finger as Hilda and Leonie shared a laugh. “You two, can it! You’re lucky I’m even admitting it.” She held her still-raised finger to her chin, sizing Marianne up. After a moment, she smiled, her satisfaction plastered all over her face. “Never have I ever talked to an animal.”

Marianne lowered her own middle finger. “You should try it sometime,” she responded quietly. “They’re good listeners.” When she realized that the three other girls were staring at her, waiting for her next move, she blushed and looked down. “Never have I ever asked a question during lecture,” she said, almost to no one in particular.

That was it. Lysithea buried her face in her pillow. “You win, Marianne,” she said, muffled.

“Oh,” Marianne said, as if she had forgotten that they were playing a game that could be won, “I guess I did.”

“Was there a prize for winning or anything, Hilda?” Leonie asked, knowing full well that Marianne would likely not ask such a question.

“Nope!” Hilda replied almost instantly. “But it was fun, right?”

* * *

A few hours later, the candles had been blown out, sleeping bags had been rolled out, and Leonie and Lysithea had conked out. With her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling from her bed, Hilda knew her best friend was still awake. She knew sleep didn’t come easy for her.

“Hey, Marianne?” Hilda said in a voice not much higher than a whisper.

“Yes?” Marianne politely responded after a couple of seconds.

“If you ever want to have your first kiss,” Hilda offered, still looking up at the ceiling, “you can always have it with me.”

Marianne didn’t quite know how to respond. What a strange offer. But thinking about the idea made her heart feel a little bit lighter. Aside from lovable Dorte, Hilda was Marianne’s closest friend at the Monastery. The bracelet clasped around her right wrist had been handmade by Hilda herself to represent their friendship, with Hilda sporting a matching one on her left wrist. When the bad thoughts became overwhelming, Marianne liked to touch the bracelet as a reminder that there were people who cared enough about her to make something with their own two hands. The fact that it was Hilda Valentine Goneril, with her reputation of doing as little as possible as much as possible, was further proof that she was cared for.

“Marianne?” Hilda repeated, still not having received a response. “That wasn’t weird, was it?”

“No, no, it just caught me off guard a little. I guess I wasn’t expecting such an offer.”

“Well? What do you say?”

Marianne took a moment to wait out one of Leonie’s more extreme snores. “I think I’d like that very much, Hilda. I don’t think I’m ready right now, but I’ll let you know when I am.”

Hilda pumped her fist, only doing so because she knew no one could see her do it. “Okay, Marianne! Good to know. G’night!”

“Good night, Hilda.”


	2. A Bright, Warm Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Marianne spend their five years apart exchanging letters.

Now that you are gone, Marianne, I miss you so. I wish we had spent more time together. I hate that this war pulled us apart with such little warning. It is so difficult these days for me to find the time to write you, to give you the attention that you deserve. I find that when I am writing to you, my pen flows freely, without effort. When I am awaiting your reply, I can hardly think of anything else. I know you are capable of handling yourself, but I even find myself praying for you some nights.

* * *

Oh, Hilda. I am thankful that our separation has done little to change you. Of course, I pray to the Goddess every day for my own safety, but know that I pray for yours, too. We will see each other again, I am sure of it. The thought of that is what keeps me going on days that are more difficult than others. To know that you care so deeply for me makes it easier for me to care about myself, to know that I am worth caring for. But know that I care for you, too.

* * *

Marianne, my heart hurts in a way it has never hurt before. When I think of you, when I imagine your smile, it helps ease my pain. I long for the day when next we meet. I will never want to part again. I want to be able to hold your hand and to never have to let go. I want to feel your skin touching mine, to know that we can be side by side once more. I miss your voice, I miss your smile, I miss your laughter. I miss you, Marianne.

* * *

My dearest Hilda, you are and have always been my closest friend. I believe you have become something more to me. My heart hurts, too, but rereading your old letters helps lift my spirits even on my darkest days. I still wear the bracelet you made for me during our time at the Monastery. I do not have to ask to know you still wear yours as well. I feel that I could never tire of your writing, your voice, your everything. When this war is over, let us indeed stay together forever. 

* * *

Sweet Marianne, do you remember when we promised the professor that we would meet at the Monastery five years after our graduation? Claude wrote me and told me that date is fast approaching, and he is reaching out to our housemates to ensure we can all come together one more time to honor the professor’s memory. Who knows what else he is scheming? I imagine you will be there and look forward to seeing your beautiful smile once more.

* * *

My Hilda, I received notice from Claude as well, and informed him that I would attend. That dawn cannot come soon enough. While I miss him, our professor, and all of our former housemates deeply, I have never known anything like what I feel for you. To know that you feel the same way makes my heart feel as if it is filled with a bright, warm light. To know that I will see you again soon makes me so excited I can hardly think of anything else.

* * *

With love,

Hilda Valentine Goneril

* * *

May the Goddess smile down upon you and I,

Marianne von Edmund


	3. For Old Time's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Monastery for the first time in five years, Hilda and Marianne share their first kiss (as well as several other firsts) in Hilda's old dorm room.

That night, near the end of the reveling, Hilda and Marianne stole away and walked down the hall of the dormitory in which they had once resided. It felt like a lifetime ago, but only five years had passed. Marianne was sleeping better these days and smiling more often. She still liked to talk to animals and was thrilled to be reunited with Dorte at the Monastery. Hilda, meanwhile, had matured into a force to be reckoned with on the front lines. Her sacred relic, Freikugel, cut down many an unlucky soldier. Making accessories was still her favorite pastime, although she had precious little time to do it these days. She and Hilda still wore their matching bracelets.

Hand in hand, the two walked to the door of Hilda’s room. “Man, I kind of don’t even want to go in there,” she said as she pushed the door open anyway. Since the evacuation had occurred in such a hurry, and since the thieves squatting in and around the Monastery grounds didn’t much care for the dormitories, Hilda’s room was still in largely the state it had been in when she abandoned it. There were still some clothes strewn about, some crafting supplies scattered on the floor, and a vase of flowers that the professor had given her. She pulled off her gloves and laid them on the desk.

“Goodness, it’s like going back in time,” Marianne said, pressing her free hand against the wall. “How many times did we spend the night here?”

“Not enough,” Hilda replied. “Let’s do one more, just for old time’s sake.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Marianne said, her smile wide. She lit some of the candles that had collected dust over the years and closed the door. “Everything feels a little bit small, now. It’s kind of funny.”

“Yeah,” Hilda said absentmindedly, staring up at the same ceiling that she had spent countless nights examining as a teenager. She blinked a few times once she had realized she was spacing out, and turned to Marianne, who was sitting on the bed now and smiling. “Hey, Marianne?”

Marianne cocked her head in response as Hilda sat down next to her, draping an arm around her.

“Remember that one sleepover where,” Hilda began, but her words were halted by Marianne’s lips pressing against her own. At first surprised and wide-eyed, Hilda closed her eyes and melted into her friend, her lover’s touch. She cupped her face delicately with two hands, cherishing how soft her skin was, running her thumbs against it.

Truth be told, it was a miracle that either of them had been able to wait for this at all. It was at the forefront of each of their minds, although other things had taken priority when spending time with Claude, the professor, and the rest of the Golden Deer. The minute they had found themselves alone, Marianne’s mind raced with questions and possibilities. When should she do it? Should she let Hilda start it? How do you even kiss a person? The more time they spent alone together, the less her mind turned to these thoughts. They had found each other again. They would figure their first kiss out.

And they did. After a few seconds of bliss, Marianne pulled away, her breath heavy and her cheeks flushed. She looked into Hilda’s beautiful eyes and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. At first surprised by this as well, feeling Marianne’s arms wrap around her, Hilda felt more at peace than she ever had been before. She curled her own arms around her partner.

“Oh, Hilda,” Marianne whispered, a slight tremble in her voice, “I’ve waited so long to be with you again.”

“Marianne, I feel the exact same way. I thought I’d realized how much I loved you,” Hilda hugged Marianne a bit tighter as she spoke, “but I’m honestly overwhelmed. Thank the Goddess we’re together again.”

Hesitantly, Marianne broke the embrace. Her eyes looked up at Hilda’s. “Can,” her voice caught for a moment, “can we kiss again?”

It was rare for Marianne’s desire to be so evident, both in her words as well as her face. Hilda took a moment to savor this, taking Marianne’s soft face in her hands yet again. She leaned forward, and their foreheads touched. They stayed like this for some time, neither of them talking, each only listening to the other’s breathing.

Eventually, Hilda acquiesced to Marianne’s wish, running her hands down to her shoulders and pulling Marianne in. This kiss lasted longer than their first, Hilda’s experience guiding Marianne’s eagerness. Two things were clear: this was the first time Marianne had done anything like this, and it was all she wanted to do in this moment. Hilda couldn’t help but smile into their kiss.

This time, Hilda broke their embrace, taking Marianne’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. “Oh, Marianne,” she said, “you’re always cute but you’re even cuter when you’re like this.”

Marianne went beet red. “Like what?”

Rather than answer, Hilda leaned in again, giving Marianne naught but a peck before pulling back. She didn’t pull back far, though, and her lips were inches from her partner’s. “Follow my lead, okay? Try to match my pace,” she punctuated her sentence with another peck, this one lasting just a bit longer, “we have all night together. No need to rush.”

Marianne’s eyes were closed, and her mouth hung open, panting, wanting. She nodded. When next Hilda pressed her lips against her own, Marianne tried to mimic Hilda’s movements. When her lips would purse, Marianne would do the same. When she opened her mouth to Marianne, Marianne did the same. When Hilda slid her tongue across Marianne’s lower lip, it rendered Marianne unable to act or think for a moment, but when the next opportunity arose, Marianne did the same.

A minute passed, and Hilda pulled away to breathe, her chest heaving. “Wow,” she said, falling backwards onto her bed, “you’re a quick learner.”

Marianne joined her there. “For such a lazy student, you make a fine teacher,” she teased, wrapping her arms around her love.

Ignoring Marianne’s gentle jab, Hilda instead relished the feeling of Marianne’s arms around her. As tempting as it was to fall asleep like this, Hilda willed herself to stay awake. Neither of them had even gotten comfortable yet.

“Marianne?”

“Mm.”

“I’m gonna sit up. Can you help me take my top off?”

It was Marianne who actually sat up first, taking Hilda’s hands and pulling her up. “I still can’t quite believe this is what you wear into battle.”

Hilda giggled, turning away and lifting up her hair as she removed her hairpins so Marianne could reach her back unobstructed. “Well, for starters, being on a battlefield is no excuse not to look good.”

“We have such different priorities sometimes,” Marianne noted as she fiddled with the ties, straps, and buckles that adorned Hilda’s back. How on earth did she put all of this on by herself?

“Second, it’s a good distraction. I’ve cut down so many people who were just staring at me. And I mean, who wouldn’t?” As if on cue, Hilda’s top fell, and she lifted it up and tossed it to the side, like almost everything else in this room. She turned around and gave Marianne a big smile, twisting a little bit to make her breasts sway back and forth.

Marianne blinked at this sight. “It _is_ hard not to stare sometimes.” She tentatively raised her right hand. “May I?”

Hilda smiled again, this one a bit more genuine than the showy one she had just displayed. “Do you even have to ask? I’m all yours, Marianne.”

Marianne reached out, taking one of Hilda’s breasts in her hand, curiously running the tips of her fingers across it. Noticing that Hilda shivered in response, she cupped it, pressing her palm against its underside and letting her thumb trace circles around her nipple. She did the same to Hilda’s other breast with her free hand, grabbing them both but letting her thumbs come as close as they could to the center without actually touching it.

Hilda had been touched before, but never like this. Never with such soft hands, never with such a curious face gauging her every reaction. Marianne hadn’t even taken anything off yet, and she was already pushing Hilda back onto the bed, watching as her head reared back upon hitting the pillow, wondering how she’d react once she actually started stroking one of her most sensitive spots.

All of Hilda’s coolness had evaporated instantly at Marianne’s touch. When she finally allowed her thumbs to graze against Hilda’s nipples, she melted. Her moan was so loud that her eyes widened in surprise once she had finished it, and her hands instantly covered her mouth, her face flush with embarrassment. She had no idea whether or not anyone else would be on the second floor of the dormitory, but she hoped it wasn’t likely.

Marianne giggled at this, so at ease that to her the only two people in the entire universe were her and her love. “Goodness, Hilda. I’ve barely started, and I already have you like this.” She pressed her thumbs down, watching as Hilda moaned again, muffled by her hands. “Does this feel good?” she asked, even though the answer was plain as day on Hilda’s face. Yes, it felt good. It felt amazing.

Hilda still nodded, although she still muffled her mouth. With her eyes closed so that she could focus on the feeling, she was taken aback by a new feeling: lips pursed around her nipple and a tongue flicking against it. As another moan escaped into her palms, Hilda’s thoughts raced. Was this truly the same Marianne she had known all this time? Marianne, so timid she used to be hard-pressed to look any other human being in the eyes? These were pointless questions to ask herself. Of course she was the same Marianne that Hilda had fallen in love with. This was just a side of her that she had never had a chance to show.

Taking a moment to give Hilda a break, Marianne looked up at her, meeting her eyes. “I hope that wasn’t too forward of me, Hilda,” she said.

“Of course it wasn’t, Marianne,” Hilda replied, taking Marianne’s face in her hands, pulling her closer, kissing her again. “I don’t think there’s a single thing you could do to me that I wouldn’t love.”

Resting her head on Hilda’s chest, Marianne was contented. “I suppose I’ll just have to do a little bit of everything, then.” She rose her head and moved her lips to Hilda’s, giving her another peck before moving to Hilda’s ear, taking it between her lips and noting how Hilda shivered at that. She then moved her body down, planting pecks on Hilda’s neck and then her shoulder as she did, before finally finding her nipple again and finishing her journey with a kiss that lasted a bit longer than the pecks that had dotted her way down.

All the while, Hilda was writhing as Marianne’s lips melted her. “By the Goddess,” she remarked, “you’re a natural.”

Marianne smiled as she drummed her fingers lightly on Hilda’s stomach. “Oh, I’m pretty sure that’s all because of you. I doubt that I could be this way with anyone else.” She stopped drumming and dragged her index and middle finger down Hilda’s stomach, across her belly button and finally bringing them to the seam of Hilda’s smallclothes. Rather than slide them under, she continued to drag her fingers, now moving with the seam, Hilda’s body trembling slightly at Marianne’s innocent teasing.

“This is all you have on under your battle outfit?” she asked matter-of-factly as her other hand flicked softly at the nipple she had just kissed.

“On the battlefield,” Hilda replied, a bit labored, “I wear shorts. With you,” she moaned as Marianne took her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pulled slightly, curiously, “I can be a bit more casual.”

“Well, then, it would be remiss of me not to take advantage of that, wouldn’t it?” Marianne asked. Before Hilda could reply, Marianne’s two fingers finally crossed the seam, although they remained over her smallclothes. She rubbed down, forcing Hilda to muffle herself yet again. “Gracious,” Marianne said, more to herself than to Hilda. Even though they still weren’t touching Hilda directly, Marianne’s fingers were wet.

Sitting a bit more upright now as her partner remained on her back, Marianne kept rubbing, slowly, as if she were searching for something. She carefully watched Hilda’s reactions. When she moved her fingers just a little bit further down, she felt more wetness and saw Hilda’s eyes close, her back arching ever so slightly. She moved her fingers back up, just a touch to the right now, and now Hilda’s eyes were open, rolling into the back of her head. Closer. Almost. She kept searching, moving her fingers an almost imperceptible distance. She felt something, and as she grazed up against it, Hilda let out her loudest moan yet, almost too loud even with her hands muffling her mouth.

“Right there?” Marianne asked.

Hilda nodded.

“I should keep touching you right there?”

Hilda nodded again, desperate.

“But you feel so wet down here,” Marianne noted, moving her fingers further down.

Hilda whined out the most pitiful sound Marianne had ever heard.

“Right, right,” Marianne smiled, moving her fingers back up, “I should keep touching you right here?”

Hilda nodded vigorously.

“Do you want me to take these off?” Marianne asked, curling her fingers under the seam of Hilda’s smallclothes.

Hilda kept nodding, arching her back to make it easier for Marianne to pull her smallclothes down and off, which she did. All that Hilda wore now were her boots, while Marianne had yet to remove a single article of clothing. Hilda was about to say something regarding that, but—

“Marianne,” she pleaded.

But Marianne had already sent her fingers back down to where they had been before, unobstructed by cloth, already knowing exactly where to touch her, as Hilda’s legs spread for her. With two fingers parting Hilda’s sex, Marianne brushed the tip of her middle finger against Hilda’s clit.

“ _Marianne_ ,” she exalted, grabbing her lover’s collar and pulling her down to kiss her. As they kissed, Marianne continued to rub Hilda just right, already threatening to push her over the edge. Just as she was, her fingers moved lower again, that same middle finger sliding down and inside her.

“So warm,” Marianne said as they broke their kiss, “so wet.” She leaned down to Hilda’s ear, whispering into it as her finger slid slowly in and out. “I didn’t touch myself for the first time until recently.” In and out, in and out. “I wanted to make sure I could make you feel good, Hilda.”

Hilda didn’t need to answer. The way she moaned Marianne’s name was enough. The way it sounded coming off of her lips was all Hilda could think about. Marianne, Marianne, Marianne, a name as beautiful as its owner. Hilda didn’t see Marianne’s free hand moving down her stomach, joining her other hand, and—

“Oh!” Hilda exclaimed, unmuffled as her eyes went wide open.

“Shh,” Marianne said, unable to stop smiling as she silenced Hilda with a kiss, one finger lightly grinding up against Hilda and the other slowly moving in and out of her.

Hilda forced the kiss to break. “Right there, right there,” the words shot out of her like an arrow.

“Right here?” Marianne teased, speeding up her pace just a little bit.

“Ah!” Hilda’s hands grasped the bedsheets so tightly the edges came up. “Yes, yes, yes!” This was the loudest whisper Marianne had ever heard.

Moving the finger on Hilda’s clit from side to side now, she pulled her other finger out of her, bringing it up to her mouth and sliding it in, making sure she did it where Hilda could see.

She could, and it was exactly what she needed to finally cross over the edge, her hips spasming as Marianne pulled back, focusing now on one more kiss as Hilda orgasmed.

“Marianne,” Hilda said after a few seconds, her arms wrapped around her as she lay prone on the bed.

“Mm?”

“Take your fucking clothes off.”


End file.
